Can You Feel the Love Tonight?
by Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu
Summary: Drabble-ish Blues. Boomer just couldn't stop grinning at his luck. Companion piece to Kiss the Girl and A Whole New World.


**Can You Feel the Love Tonight?**

By Water Fairy a.k.a. Mizu

Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls. Or the Disney song.

Summary: Drabble-ish Blues. Boomer just couldn't stop grinning at his luck. Companion piece to **Kiss the Girl **and **A Whole New World.**

X-X-X

Boomer couldn't believe that he had just spent the whole day with Bubbles. He felt elated and was practically floating as they walked through the park. Glancing down to make sure that he actually wasn't, the blue ruff gave his counterpart a wide smile. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Today had been like a dream and he couldn't help grinning goofily as he remembered it. And now he was walking through the park, holding hands with Bubbles, and watching the sky turn pretty colors as the sun went down.

Sighing contently, the blonde boy just couldn't stop smiling. He had the strong urge to shout in happiness and had the decency to blush when he remembered he had done just that when Bubbles had agreed to spend the day with him. A small chuckle escaped his lips and Bubbles looked up at him, a large grin on her face as well.

"And what are you thinking about?" she asked teasingly and they stopped walking.

Boomer swung their hands a bit before he answered, "How I can't believe you actually agreed to spend the day with me."

A pretty blush covered Bubbles cheeks and she smiled shyly at him. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

He gave a low chuckle, pulling her a little closer to himself. He murmured softly, "To me…yes, yes it is."

Unknown to the two blondes, they had two, or four (if you factor in the unlucky two that had been dragged along), stalkers. Two of said stalkers were camped behind, and in, a tree that Boomer's back was facing. One of the stalkers scowled, propping his head up on his knee.

"Goddamn it, Boomer!" Butch hissed softly, gesticulating angrily at the ruff and puff. "Kiss her already! Do something! Be a man!"

As Butch muttered angrily at his brother, who couldn't hear him, Brick watched them with an unreadable expression. The red ruff had a frown on his face and he sighed in frustration. He would never understand his brothers' need to be near the Powerpuff Girls. His eyes were pulled from Boomer and his date to the rustling bushes on the other side of path and the red-eyed teen narrowed his eyes at the foliage.

In said bushes, Buttercup and Blossom were crouched. The green puff had a video camera in her hand and had a similar expression to Butch's on her face. She was grumbling under her breath on how much of a sissy Boomer was and what did Bubbles see in him as her other sister watched with a conflicted expression. As much as she wanted Bubbles to be happy, Blossom really wished she had chosen someone other than a Rowdyruff.

Back to the clueless duo, Boomer had taken both of Bubbles' hands and was taking calming breaths as he stared into her face. She looked back at him with a ridiculously cute confused look on. She smiled at him in encouragingly, causing Boomer's mouth to go dry. Finding that he was speechless and could only make a strangled noise when he tried to speak, the blue ruff gulped nervously, hoping that Bubbles didn't notice how clammy his hands were. There was a rustle from the tree behind him and, as he turned to see what it was, a voice broke out in song.

"_I can see what's happening, _("What the fuck, Butch?" Brick hissed, glaring up at his brother.)  
><em>And they don't have a clue!<em> ("Who in the…?" Buttercup muttered, narrowing her eyes at the suspiciously rustling tree.)  
><em>They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,<br>Our trio's down to two! _("Oh…my God," Blossom groaned, covering her eyes.)

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight!  
>There's magic everywhere!<br>And with all this romantic atmosphere  
>Disaster's in the AIR!"<em>

Boomer just gaped at the tree as Bubbles frowned, squinting in confusing at said plant. "Is…that Butch?" she asked as said Rowdyruff continued to sing.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things!"<em>

Bubbles giggled a bit, her cheeks a rosy hue. Glancing at Boomer, she said innocently, "You know…Butch has a good singing voice."

Whipping back to her, Boomer's face flushed and he frowned. He took a breath and instantly took over the next verse, regretting it almost instantly when he realized just what it was implying.

"_So many things to tell her,  
>But how to make her see…<br>The truth about my past? Impossible!  
>She'd turn away from me…"<em>

Brows furrowing at the hurt in his voice, Bubbles sang the next verse, clutching his hands tightly.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding,  
>But what, I can't decide.<br>Why won't he be the king I know he is?  
>The king I see inside?"<em>

Blushing, Boomer gave her a small smile and they began to sing together.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things!<em>

"_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>You needn't look too far<br>Stealing through the night's uncertainties  
>Love is where they are…" <em>

Looking into each other's eyes, both softly sang, _"And if we fall in love tonight…"_

Eyes closing, Bubbles leaned towards him at the same time he did. However, just inches from each other, both pulled back, blushing brightly. They both looked at each other shyly and then, both pairs of eyes widening, they lurched together, lips meeting. There was the distinctive sound of two hits after that, followed by two yelps from the bushes and tree. For one surprised moment, neither of the blondes moved before they pulled back hastily. Both had a bright blush on their face and they stared at each other with wide blue eyes. Bubbles was covering her mouth, but, after gently touching her lips, let her hand drop.

She smiled timidly at Boomer, who returned the smile with a half grin, and as the blue puff wrapped her arms around Boomer's neck, she called out to their unseen siblings.

"Thanks, guys!" she shouted, giggling and pressing her lips to Boomer's.

She was answered by a "YES" from the bushes and a "HELL YE-OW" from the tree.

X-x-x

These things are becoming less and less drabble-ish as I write them. XD So, Blues with Disney song! This is the last of the trio! No more! Sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it!

And thanks to **megmeg999** for the idea of using "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from **The Lion King**. And if you're curious, it is indeed the Greens who shouted in the end. Butch got hit by Brick. Again. So, please read and review!


End file.
